holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow
Shadow is a lanky but strong rat of around twenty or twenty-one seasons. His fur is pure black while his eyes are bright red, the result of his mother being an albino. He normally wears a dark blue cloak with the hood up, gray-green tunic with two belts running across his chest and shoulders to hold his twin katanas. His arms and legs are bound with rags and leather, and he normally tucks his long tail into the belt around his waist. Aside from his intimidating appearance, is an introvert who likes to sulk in the shadows, or at least that's what he seems to do. In truth, he's not sulking, he's just a bit of a stalker as he observes everybeast in silence. He probably wouldn't think of it as stalking though. He has a very hard time understanding things like trust and friendship, also bonds at all between creatures are a new concept. Normally rather stoic, he doesn't even know when somebeast is joking or serious, and sarcasm is not his strong suit. Loyalty too, is confusing. While he normally keeps a calm head, he is also prone to bursts of anger, especially at mistakes or incompetence. Also, he shows affection through overprotectiveness and temper, because he doesn't really understand a thing about love. He's a perfectionist of the worst kind, and has high standards for himself and everyone else, and becomes frustrated with himself at the smallest error. However, thanks to his sense of perfection and stalking habit, he's the first to guess something is wrong. There's no hiding anything from Shadow. Though he's not one for sympathy, he'll just do his best to come up with a solution. And it's best that way, because his tries at sympathy and comforting achieve the opposite of the desired effect and will probably ruin your optimism forever. Shadow is the son of Cluny the Scourge, an accomplished assassin, and a prophesied hero of Mossflower. However he doesn't really know what being a hero is, so his stay at Redwall is a learning experience. It begins when his father leaves him for dead and Abbot Mortimer insists he be saved and treated, which makes Shadow actually want to learn more about the first beasts to care about him. While his path is a rocky one, with ups and many downs, it changes him in ways he never imagined. Along with Matthias, Cornflower, and Ivy, he is one of the second generation Marks. As the mighty South Wind of Mossflower, Shadow is one of the most powerful allies Redwall has against Cluny. While he defends them throughout the Laterose Summer Wars, hostility and mistrust still run deep in the Redwallians. Feeling unwelcome and discriminated, Shadow and Ivy leave Redwall to wander abroad, breaking the second set of marks prematurely. While they do visit occasionally, it's never for long. Random Trivia *Shadow is my interpretation of Brian Jacques character, Shadow, from the original Redwall. *Shadow's species was never actually clarified in the original, but I chose to make him a rat, because I love family ties and the idea he was Cluny's son was just too cool ;P *His mother was an albino, but since dark genes are dominate in animals, he was born with black fur. Still, she gave him her red eyes. *According to prophesy, Shadow takes the place of Timbalisto as the 'South Wind' in the new Marks. I have been planning for The Challenger since Four Warriors Cometh, and that is why there are certain similarities between Shadow and Timbal. Both are tall, have dark fur, long tails they can use as weapons, and are at least part rat. *While Shadow and Timbal share similarities, they are not related. Shadow is actually a descendent of Whegg, a close friend and ally of the original Marks. Appears In The Challenger Category:Sayna's OCs Category:Males Category:Rats Category:Grey Characters Category:Heroes Category:Assassins